Avengers' Movie Nights
by perciniem
Summary: The Avengers and Loki gathered around to watch the Marvel movies. GASP! AU after Thor:The Dark World. SPOILER ALERT! Loki/Sigyn and the other pairings remain undecided. xD
1. Avengers ASSEMBLE!

**Avengers' Movie Night**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write this. If you want, just remember that the Avengers does not belong to me nor the movies listed throughout the story. KK?**

* * *

Avengers Assemble!

Tony decided that the Avengers had enough time hiding, and decided that they should start watch the new movie called the Avengers to do some team bonding and also find out what the public's opinion about them are.

He called Thor through Heimdall, who appeared about 2 minutes later with a glaring Loki who looked very much like he wanted to punch something.

Natasha, Clint and Steve also appeared 1 minute after the Asgardians arrival in a black, shiney SHEILD car with two hidden shotguns and a bow and a quiver of arrows and a magnificent American shield on their bodies.

Good ol' Brucey, aka his science buddy, who already lived here chose an opportune time and appeared at the steps and yawned, looking quite cute in his green and purple pajamas. All the Avengers laughed quietly, besides Loki, who cowered behind Thor in fear of a certain big, green monster's appearance. Thor who took notice of every single slightest movement of his brother began to grin idiotically at his friends, who all rolled their eyes.

Once all the Avengers, including Loki, who still sat there with a scowl on his face and arms crossed petulantly, got more comfortable, Tony selected a disk and grinned maniacally at everyone, causing the team and the god of Mischief to worry slightly. "First UP! THE AVENGERS!"

* * *

**Pls REVIEW! Like educational reviews please. And don't tell me to make the chapters longer because this is only a prologue and I promise that the later chapters _will_ be longer.**


	2. Avengers Watches the Avengers

Chapter 1

_The Tesseract's blue glowing surface glowed on the TV screen._

"I thought the Tesseract's on Asgard. How did they get it, Thor?" Loki asked, his face has a greedy shine but Thor was completely oblivious from it.

"I DO NOT KNOW HOW THE MORTALS GOT INTO THE WEA-" Tony quickly slapped a hand to Thor's mouth when he heard the word _weapon _starting to go out of the god's mouth. Tony jerked his face at Loki's obviously disappointed expression and Thor couldn't help but say,

"I'M SORRY BROTHER. MAN OF IRON STOPPED ME FROM SAYING IT! GREAT THING TOO! OTHEWISE I WOULD HAVE BEEN SEVERELY PUNISHED BY FATHER FOR DOING WRONG!" And Tony couldn't help but groan and face palm when Loki started to smirk mischievously.

"Weeellll…" Loki started, but was shut up by Natasha when she held up her hand with a gun in it.

"SHUT UP! Some people are TRYING to watch you know!" Clint suddenly squealed, "Oooh, look! Everybody, THAT'S MEEEE!"

_Everybody's head swiveled around as they saw the Clint on the movie walking in with Fury beside them._

"_There's only tampering sir, that this could happen."_

"_The cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The door's open from both sides."_

_Suddenly, a blue beam shot out and enveloped an entire side of the wall. The vortex grew and grew until it exploded and in the middle a figure stood slowly with a maniac grin on his-_

"BROTHER! THAT'S YOU! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU FOR SUCH AN MAGNIFICENT ENTRANCE!" Thor boomed while everyone stared in disbelief at the thunder god, except for Loki, who looked mildly proud of himself.

"Thor, be quiet. You're ruining my part. And you know I could do better than that." Loki scoffed, trying, and failing to be modest.

"_Sir, please PUT DOWN, THE SPEAR." Fury shouted behind his hiding space with Hawkeye as he held his gun. The mysterious figure looked lovingly at his weapon for one second, before he sent a blue beam with his staff toward Fury. While Fury was preoccupied, the figure jumped and stabbed a security guard with the spear and sliced another in half-_

"BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FOUGHT THE POOR MORTALS! YOU SHOULD FOLLOW THE WARRIOR CODE AND IT SAID THAT YOU SHOULD NEVER, _EVER _FIGHT SOMEONE WHO HAS LOWER CAPABILITIES THAN YOU!" Thor boomed, disappointed with his brother.

"I gave up the WARRIOR CODE YEARS AGO! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! AND I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

"Brother," Thor began sadly, only to stop when Loki crossed his arms petulantly and cuddled into an Iron Man plushy and screaming obscenities into it.

"Point Break," Tony started a bit hesitantly at Thor who sat dejectedly on the sofa, "You should know that Loki doesn't care about the "Warrior Code" when he attacked the whole Manhattan with an army of aliens."

"Guys? Do you want to continue or do you only want to talk?" Tony and Thor quieted.

_Suddenly, knives threw out of nowhere and sliced throats of two guards open. The figure blasted Hawkeye and another two shooting guards aside and kicked another one who slumped boneless against the wall. _

_[Evil music plays, sparks flies out of machines.] Clint struggled up and got caught in an iron grip of the dark haired attacker. "You have heart," he says, pointing the scepter at Hawkeyes heart and as a blue glow transferred into his body, his eyes turned an unnatural shad of blu-_

"Hey! Don't mind control me!" _the_ Clint in the towers said, throwing popcorns at _the_ Loki in the movie.

"Hey! Stop throwing popcorns! The TV's MINE!" Tony shouted, springing up from his seat in the sofa and started to wring the archer's neck furiously for touching _his baby._

"CONTINUING!"

-_blue. Barton looked adoringly the black haired man's face and put his gun back into his gun holder. The figure smirked self-satisfyingly before he turned on his heels abruptly and started reviving all the fallen agents with his staff._

_Fury slowly packed the Tesseract away and slowly turned to escape while the enemy was unfocused, but the figure suddenly said, "Please don't. I shall need that."_

"_This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said, looking sideways._

"_Of course it does! I've come too far for anything else."_

_Fury turned around and narrowed his eyes. The black haired man continued, "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."_

Suddenly, a snicker was heard in the direction of Tony, and Loki glared daggers at the billionaire. "Oh my god! Did you seriously say that at Fury! He won't ever care what you're burdened with!" Tony guffawed, trying to imagine what Fury was thinking at that moment.

Loki glared sullenly at him and said, "I know that now."

Every single Avenger is snickering at the overdramatic air at the part except for Thor, who said, "BROTHER! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF BIGLESNIPE HAS TRAMPLED OVER YOU! WHAT DID THE CHITAURI DO TO YOU?"

"Nothing," Loki said quietly, with his head down. At this point, everyone is staring curiously at Loki, looking as if to dissect him like an animal.

"_Loki? Brother of Th-"_

"NO! DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE! WE LIKE YOU ALIVE BETTER!" Tony shouted dramatically, pawing at the air as if to save doctor Selvig from his upcoming doom. Bruce, who had not talked yet, started to turn green, daring the Loki in the movie to do something remotely harmful at his fellow gamma radiation doctor. The Avengers started to scoot down the sofa warily when they saw green veins popping up the doctor's neck.

"_We have no quarrel with your people,"-_

"AS IF HE CARES!"

_-"And an ant, has no quarrel with the boot."_

"_You planning to step on us?" Fury replied, looking angry-_

"DUH!"

_-"I come with __**glad **__tidings. Of a world made free." Loki started to pace._

"_Free from what." Fury said, looking bored._

"_Freedom," Loki replied, raising his head, "Freedom is life's great lie, once you accept that, and your heart-" He turned around and pointed the scepter to Selvig's chest-_

"NO! BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU!" Thor roared, pounding his fist on the sofa. But Loki wasn't listening, and when Thor turned around at the lack of witty response, he saw Loki, pale and shivering, looking at doctor Banner with a scared face.

"DON'T WORRY BROTHER! I'LL PROTECT YOU!" Thor said, crushing a very angry and scared Loki against his side. The team snickered.

"_-you will know peace." Loki whispered._

"_Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you need an update."_

"_Sir," Hawkeye interrupted, "Director Fury is stalling. This place is 'bout to blow. It'll drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."_

"_Like the pharaohs of old." Fury said with a smirk on his face._

_"Well then__," Loki said, turning to Clint. Clint took out his gun and 'BAM!', shot Fury in the face!_

_Loki and his group of men turned around and escaped from the headquarters, carrying the Tesseract._

"Ok, I got to admit, your exit is great." Tony said, looking impressed.

"Pff. Of course," the god of Mischief said smugly.

* * *

_[Somewhere in the world, in a slimy __basement.] Two soldiers running towards a hidden cavern in the basement. In there, recruited people are testing the Tesseract. Sparks flew out the machines and people walked around busily. Selvig and other scientist were fixing the holder of the Tesseract, so that when the time comes, Loki may use it to summon the Chitauri._

_Loki sat on a set of stairs, piercing dark eyes overseeing the work when suddenly a blue glow appeared from the scepter and entered his heart. He appeared in a cold waste land, everywhere was covered with snow, and a vague figure stood a little way apart from Loki, face set in what was a stony expression._

_"The Chitauri are restless," the figure said in a robotic and bodiless voice._

_"Let them guard themselves," Loki said, with a cold tone and appeared beside the figure known as the Other in full battle armor._

"I still don't know how you did that!" Tony pouted, Loki only smirked while the others shushed him, excited to see what happened.

_"-I'll lead them into a glorious battle."_

_"Battle!" the Other spat, "Against the, meagre might of Earth?" Now that the Other moved into the light, the Avengers saw a disfigured alien with blue skin and a colourful mask covering his features._

_"Glorious, not likely," Loki said, pacing, "If your force is as, formidable, as you claimed."_

"Hah! We showed 'em! For once, I agree with Reindeer Games." Tony shouted from his seat. The other Avengers shot withering glares, except for Steve who shot a deadly glare at Tony and Bruce, who only looked mildly amused, already used to his friend's antics.

_-"You dare question __usss?" the Other spat, "Question THEM?"_

_"Who, put the scepter in your hands? Who, give you ancient knowledge and power regardless you're CAST OUT! Defeated!" the Other continued cruelly._

_"I was a KING!" Loki shouted in anger, "The rightful king of Asgard. Betrayed."_

_"Pah! Your ambition is little. And all your childish need! We'll be beyond the Earth to greater worlds with the TESSERACT!"_

_"You don't have the Tesseract yet," Loki said coolly. _

At this, the Avengers snickered, to the surprise of the god of Mischief.

_The Other zoomed towards Loki in anger and raised his hand threateningly at the god, "And don't threaten." Loki continued, raising the scepter to the Other's face. Loki continued, "But until I open the doors, until the force is mine to command... You have no words." He whispered the last part coldly._

_"You will have your war, Asgardian," the Other spat, "If you fail... IF the Tesseract is kept from us... There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse, we can't find you!"  
_

_It continued spitefully, "You think you know pain, you won't be awake long enough for something sweeter than death!" The Other's hand reached and gripped Loki's head abruptly and Loki jerked back to reality painfully, breathing deeply._

At this, the Avengers looked speechlessly at Loki and the TV screen, except for Thor, who crushed an ashamed Loki into a bear hug, sobbing, "BROTHER! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T COME SAVE YOU EARLIER FROM THOSE MONSTERS! I I HAD, I WOULD'VE-"

"Shut up, THOR!" Loki lashed out, unable to take the sympathies from the people who defeated him, "It's none of your business!" He turned away from the somewhat sympathetic Avengers and crossed his arms to avoid letting them see his fear of the Other and Thanos, who were sure to kill him, thinking him of a traitor for failing them to hand them the Tesseract.

After a moment of uneasiness silence, Steve said in a hesitant voice, "Lets continue the movie, shall we?" The team turned back wordlessly to the TV and Loki, after making sure nobody is looking, turned back to look at the next part as well.

_A modern army ship slipped onto the runaway of the SHIELD __headquarters. _

"WAIT! I KNOW THIS PART! THIS IS WHEN I COME IN!" Steve suddenly squealed, causing everybody in the room to look at him confusedly. Steve suddenly blushed and hunched, trying to sink into the soft sofa in embarrassment.

_A red haired lady-_

"Nat! That's you!" Clint exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the woman on the screen. Natasha only glared at the archer unresponsively until he put down his offending finger with a huff. He grumbled, "Geez. Just trying to be nice to you and you looked like I kicked your puppy or something." The red-haired assassin didn't even indicate that she heard any of his grumbled reply, except for the slight twitch towards the gun holder.

"CONTINUING! Save the lovers spat later in your rooms, kk?" Tony called, smirking. The two assassins both turned toward the billionaire in sync and glared at him until he raised his hands in defeat with a slight twitch of his lips. The movie continued.

_-appeared on the scene and greeted Agent Coulson._

_"Agent Romanoff? Captain Rogers."_

_"Mam?" Captain replied, nodding at Black Widow slightly in respect. _

_"Hi. Fury's calling you on the bridge to ask you to help with the face trace." Black Widow said curtly at Coulson, who __immediately ran towards the bridge._

_"This quite the buzz around here, you and the ice. Coulson's going to swim." She told the Captain._

_"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trader cards yet?"_

_"Trading cards?" Captain asked incredulously, not sure if he heard right._

_"They're vintage," was the only answer he got from the top world assassin._

Clint and Natasha high fived each other while Steve blushed embarrassedly.

* * *

_[Beeping sound starts] "We got a hit!" A controller said excitedly, "67 percent match!"_

_"Wait, crossmatch... 79 percent!"_

_"Location?" Agent Coulson asked urgently, looking at the computer screen._

_"Stuttgart, Germany, 28 Konigstrasse... He's not exactly hiding-"_

"OF COURSE NOT! MORTAL!" Everybody jumped at the sudden outburst of Loki, who has been pretty quiet, "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? I'M A GOD! You know, I'm kind of flattered that you needed to use satellites to find me." The Avengers glared at Loki, who sat there hugging a pillow to his chest with an innocent smile on his face. They all turned back to face the TV when something flashing caught their interest.

_"Captain?" Fury's voice rang across the aircraft with an authoritative vibe, "You're up." _

* * *

_[Music plays, a very crowded street in front of a marble made building appeared.]_

_Cars raced pass and an unearthly melody rang across the speakers and into the room. Inside the building, a sort of party was going on peacefully. People dressed in neatly pressed evening suits and dresses walked around the cavernous ballroom talking and socializing. A concert was playing a melody and the atmosphere was calm and cheerful.  
_

_A balding man tapped his microphone at the front of the room to get the guests' attention and spoke in German a few words of welcome._

_We see that at the outside of the building, to guards was guarding diligently and was shot down with two arrows. Hawkeye walked pass the fallen guards without looking back and handed his bow to a __waiting minion. He took off his gloves and took out a machine and put it on top of the eye scanner,_

_[Music changes tone] Loki, in all his glory, walked along a deserted corridor carrying the scepter that he covered with an illusion of it being a gold cane. He wore a sophisticated suit with a gold and green scarf and had a deceiving innocent glint in his eyes. _

"Woah, Reindeer Games, that's like, _so _badass. How can't Thor do it?" Tony blurted out when his initial shock of having an Asgardian dress like a normal human, _without_, enlisting the help of them got over.

The two gods only gave him twin confusing glances, while Loki was just a tad bit triumphant with the mere idea of being able to be better than Thor at _something_. "Know thy enemy," was the only reply Tony got from Loki. He shrugged.

_Loki walked to the indoor balcony, where he could glance at the proceedings downstairs without being seen, and clutched his cane tighter, walking downstairs leisurely, like he has all the time in the world to do this. Which is quite true, him being an immortal and all. _

_At the bottom of the stairs, Loki easily changed his grip and swung the heavy head of the cane at the unsuspecting guard who flipped to the floor and collapsed with a grunt._

At this, everybody grimaced while Loki only grinned sadistically. "You know, I feel slightly bad for ruining that party. It isn't so bad, after all..." Loki mused quietly while the Avengers stared at each other in shock.

Thor looked hopefully at Loki, and exclaimed, "Does that mean that you will change for the better and accept Asgard as home and accept Odin as your father?"

"Nope!" Loki said cheerfully, popping the _p_, "The chaos that happened later was worth it!" The Avengers sighed in relief when the old Loki came back while Thor just sank into the chair sadly with Steve patting his back and consoling him like a good soldier he is._  
_

_The crowd gasped in surprise and screamed when Loki immediately grabbed an old staff by his collar and flipped him onto the stone altar with ease-_

"Lokster! You know this would look slightly wrong if it wasn't for the situation that was taking place, right?" Loki blushed and glared at Tony who was chuckling. Thor only asked naively,

"Why?"

"Nothing, Thor!" Loki spat.

_Calmly, Loki reached into his coat-_

"That looks wrong too, Lokster!"

Loki only glared, "Just give me one, _ONE__ REASON_, why I shouldn't kill you right now," he hissed.

"Cause you won't have anybody you can throw out of the window without facing consequences with the old man upstairs!" Tony replied cheerfully at the two confused Aesirs and gulped slightly at the murderous glare still sent his way, albeit slightly dimmed because of the confusion. All the Avengers chuckled fondly at the sight and returned their gazes to the TV.

_-and pulled out an identical machine Agent Barton used. With a push of a button, the machine was lit up with blue light and the wheels of the eye scanner turned around faster and faster. Without hesitation, the god plunged the sharp end of the machine into the balding man's right eye and kept a tight grip on the man's fighting body, who was of course, no match to Loki's Jötun __strength. Crowds screamed as they backed away from the mysterious attacker and ran outside. _

_With a slight smile on his face, Loki scanned the crowd and continued holding the mortal down on the marble altar. On the other side of the building, the scan was completed and Clint opened the door and slipped quietly inside. In the ballroom, the god of Mischief and Chaos sighed satisfyingly and put his weapon away turning away from the motionless body without remorse. As the crowd turned and ran, Loki's suit glowed gold, and the illusion disappeared, leaving behind a suit of golden armor completed by an emerald coloured cape and a gold horned helmet.  
_

_Outside, crowds ran away from the trickster god who suddenly appeared in the path, walking leisurely as if terrorizing citizens was just another normal thing that happened in every day life. Loki crossed the street, blasting a coming taxi with the scepter as he did so, and created illusions of himself to cage the Midgardians into a tight square._

_"Kneel, before me," Loki said, when nobody did, he screamed,_

_"I SAID... KNEEEEEL!" He smirked when everybody slowly complied, some with shocked and defiant faces._

_Loki savored this moment and raised his hands, accepting the kneeling with a satisfied smile on his face. _

_"Is not this...simpler?" he started, walking through the kneeling crowd, the people he passed lowered their head instantly, averting their gaze, "Is this not your natural state... It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you **crave **subjugation... The bright lure of freedom, **diminishes** life's joy in a mad scramble for power... for identity... You were made, to be ruled... In the end, you will **always **kneel..." Loki finished his speech alluringly, smirking slightly, until an old man stood up onto unsteady feet and proclaimed,_

_"Not to men like you."_

_Loki chuckled, "There are no men like me."_

_"...There are **always **men like you."_

_Loki raised his eyebrows, and said loudly so all the people could hear, "Look to your elder, people... Let **him** be an example." The scepter's tip glowed blue brightly, pulsing with power, and the old man's eyes widen fearfully when he realized his fate. _

_The blue light zapped towards the elder and... hit a blue shield with a star in the middle! The blue light reflected off the shield and zoomed back to the Norse god full force, knocking Loki out of breath and onto the floor. _

_A face was revealed, a man with a blue mask-_

"Stevey! That's you!" Tony said happily while Steve only smiled slightly at him and smirked lightly at the fuming blacked haired Aesir.

"I broke my ribs for that hit!" Loki said unhappily. Steve only smiled. "My lung almost COLLAPSED!" At this, Steve's smile dropped off his face and began to search for any injuries frantically on the god's body, only to meet a smirk on the amused face in front of him as Loki asked, "See something you like?" and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Tony guffawed and Clint started to snicker at Steve's reddening face while Natasha raised an amused eyebrow and chuckled under her breath. Thor remained oblivious as usual while Bruce outright laughed at the hilarity of the sentence.

"You're not so bad when you're not trying for world domination after all!" Tony exclaimed, while Thor beamed happily.

"FRIEND TONY! DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU ACCEPT MY BROTHER'S PRESENCE? I LIKE IT!" he boomed, rendering everybody except for Loki, momentarily deaf.

"Anyways, CONTINUE!"

_As Loki scrambled up, Captain strutted closer to the god, saying, "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."_

_"The Soldier," Loki began menacingly, when he stood up, and chuckled __bloodthirstily, "A man out of time."_

_"Not the one who's out of time." _

"Ooohhh... Never knew you could be so sassy, _Stevey_," Clint said teasingly. Steve only sank into the sofa and said,

"Stop with the alliteration, please."

"But alliterations are good! They're fantastic!" Loki said faking injured, while Thor nodded along seriously.

"WHATEVER!" Loki and Clint smirked while secretly air-fiving each other.

_A plane appeared and a voice could be heard. "Loki? Drop the weapon and stand down." _

"Nat! It's YOU!" Clint said enthusiastically.

"I know," she said, "You don't have to tell me, _Katniss_." Clint pouted.

_Loki breathed deeply and zapped the black jet- which veered violently, with his staff, grinning maliciously. The Captain looked at Loki who was focussed on the Black Widow and sent his shield towards the god, who was hardly deterred when the round shield slammed into his shoulder blade. The Captain punched at Loki, who looked shocked and angry and started to use his spear to battle the Captain. In the skies, the Black Widow tried to help, only to see that every where were citizens running and that **one** small mistake may compromise an innocent's life._

_Suddenly, a voice was heard, "Agent Romanoff," she looked up into the sky with her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "You miss me?" _

_[Shoot To Thrill plays loudly in the __background] A suit of armor sailed in the sky and shot two blasts at the confused god-_

"Hey! That's MEEE! I was just wondering when I would come in!" The others just raised their eyebrows and turned back to the screen.

_-and landed on his knees perfectly, __cracking the concrete. Weapons came out of their hiding place from the suit and a voice that from inside the iron suit said, "Make a move, Reindeer Games."_

"YEAH! Beat THAT! Cause I'm like, totally _awesomer_ than everybody just now!"

Clint mumbled to Bruce who sat beside him softly, "Awesomer is not even a word." The doctor just chuckled and replied in an equally soft voice,

"He doesn't care."

* * *

_Thunder clouds gathered in the dark sky as the black jet zoomed pass, inside the jet, Agent Romanoff, Tony Stark and Captain Rogers stood with their now prisoner Loki. _

_"I don't like it," Rogers whispered to Stark who was still in his Iron Man suit. Loki peered up slightly at the sentence. _

_"What, for him giving in so easily?" Stark mumbled, staring straight at the god._

_"No, I don't remember him being that easy," Rogers whispered back urgently, "This guy packs a lot."_

_"Still, you're pretty... **spry**, for an older fellow," Stark sniffed and peered at the Captain curiously._

_"You might miss a few things, you know, for spending time being Capscicle," Tony said, not caring or noticing the disdainful glare shot his way._

_"Fury didn't tell me that he's bringing **you **in," Rogers said, breaking the tense silence._

_"Yeah. There's a lot of things that Fury doesn't tell you." _

"DUH!" Tony shouted at the screen causing everybody to glare at him.

_[Thunder boomed] Romanoff glanced up and saw a streak of lightning far away from the airplane but close enough. "Where does this come," she murmured to her self when a second streak of lightning flashed closely to the plane._

_Loki looked at him and Rogers smirked slightly at him, "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" he called._

"No way!" Loki shouted indignantly and everybody's eyes turned to them. He glared back at them daring them to comment with a light blush on his pallor.

_"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki replied, turning his eyes to the ceiling._

"BROTHER!"

"WHAT!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE LIKED ME TO SAVE YOU!" Loki only snorted and turned away from the pouting muscular blond.

"Now I know why you mortals invent dumb blond jokes," he mumbled.

Tony grinned at him widely, "I know! Right?" Loki only sighed.

_A loud crunch was heard outside the plane and a man was seen landing on the screen with a hammer held high. The man was very muscular, had a red cloak and quite long hair._

_The man dove into the plane when the door was opened and Loki eyes went wide. Stark prepared to blast at the sight of the muscular blond, only to be blasted back with a hammer and he crumpled onto the ground. _

_The blond grabbed the resisting black haired god by his collar and jumped out of the window, leaving a shocked Natasha and a glaring Tony._

"I'M SORRY FOR THAT HIT, MAN OF IRON! BUT HE'S MY BROTHER!" Thor said apologetically.

"Don't worry Thor, Man of Iron deserved it. But I'm NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Loki said, shouting the last part irritably, quietly he added, "Odin said it himself." Thor only looked down in shame, when he remembered that the All-father had called Loki Laufeyson, not _Odinson_.

* * *

_Two figures crashed down onto a cliff, one landing gracefully while the other crashed onto the stony ground._

"I still haven't forgiven you that, Thor," Loki mumbled while rubbing his side where the bruise were and glaring at Thor, who was happily grinning when he heard Loki talking to him.

_"Argh..." Loki groaned, "God," he said, chuckling._

_"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked his brother with an oddly serious face._

_"Hah, hah. I missed you too," Loki said still on the ground, chuckling._

_"DO I LOOK TO BE IN A GAMING MOOD!" Thor shouted, furious at his adoptive brother._

"Loki, you really need to stop your affinity at getting everybody frustrated," Natasha said, snickering and pointing at the screen, "You even managed to frustrate _Thor _so much that _he_ yells at you! _Thor, _who sings only heroic ballads and praises whenever somebody asked about _you_!" Loki smirked slightly while Thor looked sheepish.

"Yeah, Nat. Like, I _still _want to put an arrow in his socket for doing _the-thing-that-we-don't-mention _at me." Clint glared at Loki, his hand twitching slightly to search for an arrow. Loki _eeped! _and dove behind Thor, who didn't know what was going on, glanced at Loki confusingly. Clint can only drop his hand and sigh so that he doesn't get a hammer in his face for attempt of assassination of Thor's _brother._

_"Oh, you should thank me," Loki said, grunting, struggling to get up, "With the Bifrost gone... How much **dark** energy did you think your father have to muster to let you come here? Your precious Earth," he spat._

_Bang! Thor had put down his hammer heavily on the ground and went forward to grab Loki._

_"I thought you dead..." Thor said with __tears in his eyes._

_"Did you mourn?" Loki-_

"Whoa! Were you _crying_?" Tony shouted.

"NO!"

_-Loki asked._

_"We all did. Our father!" Loki held up a finger and his lips curled in contempt._

_"Your **father**," Loki spat, and Thor quickly let go of him. Loki continued before Thor could say anything, "He **did** tell you my true parentage, did he not?"_

_"We were **raised together**, we **played together**, we **FOUGHT TOGETHER**! DO YOU REMEMBER NONE OF **THAT**!"  
_

_Loki turned around and faced his not-brother. "I remember a shadow... Living in the shade of your greatness... I remember **you** tossing **me** into an abyss. I **was**, and **SHOULD BE KING**!"_

"Whoa, _chill_, Reindeer," Tony said, holding up his hands defensively when he _literally _saw steam coming out of Loki's ears, only to earn a glare back, and Tony gulped. He couldn't help but remember the promise he made, and wondered if Reindeer Games would _really _do that.

"If you're wondering if I would throw you out of the window, then _yes_. Don't expect an apology from me either." Loki said, smirking.

"_That guy has no compunction at all_," Tony mumbled, and Clint only gave him a _duh! _look, one look that Tony particularly hate, since that made him feel like an uneducated 5 year old, and Tony _HATES _having that feeling.

_"So you take the world that I love as a recompense of your imagined slights!" Thor said to Loki in anger._

"AWWW! We love you too, THOR!" Tony said, slightly mockingly. Thor only beamed.

_"No. The Earth is under **my **protection, Loki." _

_Loki cackled, "And you're doing, a **marvelous **job at that. The humans slaughters each other in **droves **while you idly fret. I **mean **to RULE them, that's why I-"_

_"Don't think yourself above them," Thor interrupted, shaking his head._

_"Oh yes," Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor._

_"You missed the truth of ruling, brother," Thor said desperately, "**Throne **will suit you ill."_

_Loki pushed Thor aside in anger and walked pass him, "...I've seen worlds you never known about! I am grown, **Odin's son**, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and **when I wield**-"_

_Thor interrupted, "Who showed you this power? You control the would be king!"_

_"I AM A KING!" Loki shouted at Thor in anger, with a hint of... desperation?  
_

_"NOT HERE! YOU GIVE UP THE TESSERACT! YOU GIVE UP THIS POISONOUS DREAM!" Thor shouted, and in a more __desperate tone, he said, "You come home..."_

_"Heh... I don't have it..." Loki said, Thor took a step back and summoned his hammer to his hand._

_"You need the cube to bring me home, but I sent it off I know not where!" Loki said this particularly smugly, grinning a little too happily._

_"Listen well, brother..." Thor started, but was cut off when a streak of light passed him._

_"...I'm listening..." Loki said and shook his head, amused._

* * *

"Iron Man is AWESOME! Tony Stark is AWESOMER!" Tony sang while Thor looked embarrassed when he saw Loki has a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Man of Iron... SHUT UP!"

"Ooooh... _BURN_!" Tony said but shut up.

_Soon, an epic fight started with Tony getting blasted by lightning and the hammer and Thor getting blasted by light beams and __repulsors, while Loki watched on with a smile on his face on the safety of his cliff._ _Captain America finally stopped the fight with his shield and a __civilized conversation soon took place._

"Ok, so what did you guys learn from this fight?" Tony asked solemnly.

"Uhhh... Never tell Thor to put down his hammer?" Clint asked puzzled.

Surprisingly, Loki answered, "Actually, it's to _never, ever _interrupt when Thor is fighting or bashing people. You _never _want to interrupt when my brother is having fun and _bashing people's heads out _is count as fun to Thor."

"That's... barbaric..." Steve said, after some hesitation.

Loki shrugged. "Wait... Why're you warning us. I thought you would _absolutely **love**_ to see our heads bashed out by Thor," Clint asked suspiciously.

"Maybe it's because I find you lot quite amusing, or maybe it's simply because I want to throw **_you_** out of the window and _bash **your** head_ _out **myself**_, _Stark_..." Tony bit his lips slightly worriedly and glanced at the black haired Asgardian. Loki only grinned wolfishly. Tony gulped.

_"...Are we done here?"_

* * *

_Loki paced around his cell and suddenly stopped._ _He smirked, "There's not many people who can sneak up on me." _

"LADY NATASHA! I BELIEVE HE JUST SAID A TRUTH TO YOU!" Thor said.

_"I bet that you figured I would come," Black Widow said once he fully turned around._

_"After."_

_He continued, "After whatever tortures you can concoct... you would appear as a friend, as a balm... and I would gladly co-operate." He grinned._

"Lokes," here Loki slightly hissed at the nickname, but Clint ignored it, "You must've been _really_,like _really _insane if you think Nat is your _friend_."

_-"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton," the red-haired said after a few moments._

_"I've just expanded-"_

"-CONTROLLED-"

_"-his mind," Loki said with an innocent expression and his two hands held out placatingly._

_"I just want to know, once you're king of the mountain... What **happens **to his mind," Natasha asked._

_"Oh. Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" _

_"Love, is for children," Romanoff replied without hesitance._

Loki noticed Barton's slightly crushed expression and grinned, filing the detail away for blackmail later, when the archer threatens his eye, or knee, or life again with his pointy toys.

_"-But I owe him a debt."_

_Loki smiled a creepy grin, "...Tell me..."_

_Romanoff cocked her head, "Before I worked for SHIELD-"_

"Nat! You really told him?" Clint asked her in surprise, also slightly hurt, since only _him _knew the story and no one else knew, not even Fury. And now she chose to tell _this _evil dude, that _CONTROLLED _his mind?

"FRIEND CLINT! DO NOT FRET OR BE UPSET WITH FRIEND NATASHA! SHE'S NOT THE FIRST TO BE MANIPULATED BY MY BROTHER'S SILVERTOUNGUE!" And so, Clint glared at the younger Asgardian with all his might and Loki only shrugged it off, which made Clint slightly offended. Granted, his killer glare wasn't as potent as Nat's, but even so, it's quite good!

'_Maybe I just need more practice... Ok, Clint, from now on, when you wake up at 5 am in the morning, glare at the mirror for 10 minutes_...'

_"-I... uh... Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set... I don't care what I used it for... or on," Loki stared at her __reminiscing hungrily, absorbing every single detail while playing with the hem of his shirt. _

_"I had a run in the bad way with SHIELD. Agent Barton was sent to kill me... he made a different call," Romanoff finished, staring at Loki who was nodding in contemplation._

_"And what would you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked the agent._

_"Not that you will."_

_"Oh, but I like this," Loki grinned widely as if a child waiting to open a present, albeit more sadistically, "Your world in the balance and **you **bargain for one man."_

_"Regimes fall everyday," Romanoff replied, raising one of her eyebrows, "I tend not to weave over that, I'm Russian... Or I was."_

_Loki looked down and asked quietly, as if starving for information, "And what are you now?"_

_"It's really not that complicated," Agent Romanoff said slightly impatiently, but still as cool as ever, she walked towards the cage, "I got red on my ledger... I'd like to wipe it out."_

_"Can you? Can you wipe out **that much red**? Drakoff's daughter," the red-haired agent stiffened, "The hospital fire?" Black Widow's breathing became erratic and her pulse quickened._

_"Barton told me everything," he walked forward and continued cruelly, "Your ledger is to ripping, it's **gutting** red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself would change anything? This is the basest sentimentality! This is a child's prayer... PATHETIC!"_

_"You lie, and kill, in the service of liars, and killers... You pretended to be separate, to have your own code... **something **that makes up for the horrors... But they're part of you... And they'll **never **go away..." Loki finished sinisterly and slammed his hand on to the glass cage, causing Agent Romanoff to step backward in shock, "I won't touch Barton... Not until I make him kill you... slowly... intimately-"_

"Hey, Lokster. You know if you said that's said in another context it'll be wrong... right?" Tony asked feebly when he noticed the grim expressions of the Avengers and the tense air around them. Every single one of them, including Thor, glared at the god in anger, Clint with hatred. Tony kind of felt sorry for the black haired god, since he noticed that Loki's face had become blank, walls raised in front of his eyes, which _were __**swimming** _with emotion _before, _became emotionless. _'Impenetrable walls..._ his conscience at the back of his head supplied. Tony noticed _that_ when the trickster noticed Thor glaring at him, he knows that the young Asgardian _still _was starved from love and approval, from Thor, _especially_ **Thor**, the moment his expression became guarded. Tony knew that kind of feeling. The feeling of masks which hid true inner turmoil and self-disrespect. _Tony _still felt his father _Howard's _stifling presence _whenever_ the newspaper mentioned the Stark Industries, the business that took away Howard's love for him. Sure, he's not as bitter as before, but still felt angry at his father occasionally. Loki turned back towards the screen silently. Tony noticed that the trickster tried to come up with a scathing remark, but no noise came out. Ok, Tony is officially sympathetic to this god now, not that he's going to say it as he's _absolutely sure _the god wants no sympathy. Tony understands _that_ feeling. DAMN IT! He could even _relate _to that feeling!

The movie continued.

_"-in every way he knows you fear... and if he wakes just long enough after he sees his good work... When he screams out I'LL SPLIT HIS **SKULL**!"_

_Natasha turned around to let him avoid seeing her tears, "This is my bargain... you mewling QUIM!"_

"BROTHER!" Thor chastised, seeming to forget what had just transpired. He flinched when Loki merely stared back with empty hateful eyes, as if daring him to just _do something against _him.

"What, _brother_," Loki whispered coldly in contempt, this time, Thor _really did _flinch, "If you want me to apologize to Romanoff, well, you're not getting it." When Loki saw Clint raising an arrow, his eyes flashed red momentarily and snapped his fingers, retaliating by changing the arrows into a Boa Constrictor. Thor glared at him, and asked, "What happened, why did you turn so?"

"_Well_," everybody turned wide eyes at the normally cool god who had jumped and started pacing in front of his not-brother and started shouting angrily, "What went wrong in Loki's life? WHAT WENT _WRONG_, THAT MADE HIM TURN INTO SUCH A _MONSTER_! WELL, THOR, NOTHING WENT WRONG! ISN'T WHAT THE ASGARDIANS SAY? 'LOKI IS ALREADY EVIL,' THEY SAID! 'HE'S BEEN POISONING THE CROWN PRINCE'S MIND WITH HIS WORDS, THEY SAY! _Everything that went WRONG is because of LOKI! EVEN THOUGH HE DOES NOTHING WRONG! BECAUSE THE GOLDEN PRINCE OF ASGARD_ JUST CAN'T GET ANYTHING WRONG!WHAT DID YOU HEAR THEM CALLING ME _EVERY SINGLE TIME_ WE WENT OUT THE STREETS TOGETHER? Liesmith... Trickster... Silvertongue... AND THAT ISN'T BAD ENOUGH FOR YOU? You never knew, behind your backs, they called me _the starter of Ragnarok..._ _Thief_... _Weakling..._ _Bastard... JÖTUNHEIM'S_ _PATHETIC QUIM!"_ After his sudden outburst, Loki looked around and saw the shocked faces of the Avengers, he chuckled darkly, and continued.

"If that isn't _enough to justify my actions_, then please, tell me. Do you even _think_ that the _All-father _has no other plans for me, when he carried me back to Asgard, his body knee deep in Jötun blood? _No_, Thor, I'm just a bargaining chess piece, one that ensures the peace over Jötunheim and Asgard. I _was _going to get _sent back_ to that poor excuse of a realm so _Odin _could be the puppet master of the _PUPPET KING OF THE JÖTUNS!_" Thor looked shock and started to think of _any _excuse that he could counter Loki's harsh words, but Loki interrupted, "You think he _ever _trusted _me _one moment of my _life_? He imprisoned SIGYN! And don't say that she isn't imprisoned, you _know _that she's a free spirit! Yet that _man _forced guards on her and covered it up with a single lie, _saying _that they're supposed to protect her from the people who hated the 'Second prince of Asgard' when in reality, _they were told to spy her every movement_... _EVERY SINGLE PERSON SHE'S MET!_" Then suddenly, as if he suddenly realized that people were watching, Loki glanced at everybody's horrified expressions and fled the room.

"Ok... I need coffee," Tony called as he entered the kitchen.

"Friend Tony..." Tony spun around quickly when he heard the hesitant voice of Thor's, who was surprisingly silent.

"Yes?" Tony asked, pouring coffee into his Stark Industries' mug.

"What does Loki mean? When did he become so lonely? Why didn't he tell me?" Tony sighed.

"Ok, think for a second. That Loki's Thor and you're Loki," Thor nodded at Tony to continue, "Now, imagine that one day, when it's Loki's birthday, and Odin got Loki a present along with you. What would you think? Remember, you're Loki."

"I would say it as very unfair as it's not my brother's birthday," Thor nodded, confused.

"Now, imagine people on streets who hardly know you started calling you Goldilocks, Point Break... Would you be happy? Remember that they hardly know you at all, unlike me."

"I would've hit them with Mjolnir," Thor informed, nodding.

"What if you got into trouble?"

"I would get very angry, as they insulted me first," Thor nodded head when he started to catch on.

"And isn't this what Loki experienced for about 1054 years?" Tony prodded. Thor nodded and sighed.

"What do you suggest I do? Man of Iron? I want to help my brother!"

"Hmmm... You could bring that woman Loki called Sigyn here," Tony suggested brightly after a few minutes of thinking.

"Of course! You're a genius, Friend Tony!" Thor beamed happily.

"I know, I know..." Tony only waved aside the complement airily.

* * *

**Part 1 of the Avengers. I will post Part 2 next week, I think. There will be Sigyn in there! Sorry to all who doesn't want to wait!**

**PS: Please REVIEW :)**

**PPS: What pairings do you want? I have already decided Loki/Sigyn and it's not going to change. But other characters are free for pairing! Just PM me or write a review on it. **

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY AND THX FOR THE CONTINUOUS SUPPORT OF MY READERS!**


	3. Avengers Meets Another

**PART 2 OF THE AVENGERS! This is going straight onto the war between the Avengers and the Chitauri with a Loki/Sigyn relationship this time! YEE!**

* * *

**So sorry. Had too much coffee while writing that first part. **  


**Basically, this chapter is mostly based on the war with the Chitauri and the defeat of Loki. It also contains some fluff of the Logyn relationship so... BE WARNED! However, don't worry, the fluff won't be like SUPER DUPER fluffy that your eyes will burn up, your mouth will taste like sawdust, and it ****definitely won't make you feel like your stomach acids are climbing your throat.**

**THOSE WHO FEEL LIKE SIGYN'S TOO OCC, well... I DON'T CARE! THIS IS _MY_ STORY! _NOT_ MARVEL COMIC BOOKS'! **

**-to yours truly and a blessing from all the Avengers (except for Loki who is still angry at people and mostly likely will curse you guys instead), **

_**loki-always-odninson**_

P.S. By the way, those who celebrate Chinese festivals, well, HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sigyn is a sweet woman, Tony decided, a bit irritated. Maybe a bit _too _sweet. Throughout the drive back to the Avengers' tower from the Bifrost site, she kept asking him if he's _sure_ that he has no more scars from being thrown out of the window by the crazy psychotic god, who just _may_ be her best friend.

_Honestly,_ Tony thought, at this point, he's already starting to get annoyed by the woman's mothering over him and had already started to wish for Loki's dry humour and sarcasm. _Holy shit_, he must've been **_truly_** _desperate _if he wished that it was, as good ol' Brucey phrased it, _the bagful of cats_, who's sitting in the car with him, _right now_.

Tony was very curious about the relationship between Loki and the woman. After all, why, of all people Loki could choose, did he start complaining on this woman's behalf? Is there some relationship going on?

_All right_, so he does have some other motive that you should already know, but it's not _his _fault that the goddess was just _so_ ravishing that he wish to bed her. It would be a shame if he didn't. Tony kinda felt sorry for ol' Capscicle since he's still an innocent virgin even though he's old enough to be Tony's father. He doesn't know what he missing out on. Like, _really_. Tony still doesn't know how Capscicle managed to survive. No alcohol, no sex, getting frozen in the Atlantic... his life must've sucked.

_Oh well_, now his most important mission is to drive the goddess back to Avengers' tower before his ears might abandon him half way through the goddess endless worries about his injuries he obtained during the war.

* * *

"Lo'!" To say the Avengers were surprised is the understatement of the century. When a woman who is only about 5 foot 4 came in to the room from the elevator went running to the resident villains arms, they all waited for her to get blasted to pieces. Well... she didn't. The Avengers gaped, not including Natasha. The female assassin didn't lose her cold mask, but the momentary widen of eyes indicates she's quite surprised too.

Loki hugged her and murmured into her ear, "How did you get here? The Allfather's watchdogs didn't do you harm, right?"

"Thor convinced the Allfather to release me to Midgard..." Sigyn whispered back, peppering Loki's neck with her kisses. But Loki is no longer listening, he turned around and stared angrily at Thor.

"Is this meant to be a joke? Are you trying to banish her from Asgard forever? Are you and Odin trying to get her-" Loki started on Thor angrily, ignoring Sigyn's frantic attempts at shushing him. Finally, the goddess gave up being mediator using words and kissed Loki on his lips. The god of Mischief instantly wound his arms around the goddess and dipped his head down to have easier access to Sigyn's mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth. When moans started to come out of the intwined lips, the Avengers snapped out of their frozen states and Steve immediately blushed like a tomato. Bruce, Clint, Tony and Natasha only looked bemused, while Thor only continued to sip his coffee, ignoring the moans from the intwined Asgardians easily, like a professional.

"Umm... I need a coffee. Anyone wants to join me!" Tony called. He froze when an annoyed sound came from Reindeer Games' mouth, who only twitched his fingers and all the Avengers got pushed out of the glass patio, the doors slamming behind with a thump. Thor looked at his spilled coffee casually, and walked to the kitchen like there's nothing wrong going on in the world, that women kissing his brother is a common occurrence of every day life, never mind the fact that his brother just happens to be a certain demented Asgardian-Jötun who had just tried to (and failed spectacularly by being stopped by the one and only _super awesome _Tony Stark) conquer the Earth a month ago.

"Sooo... Do you want to continue the movie?" Tony asked hesitantly, Loki only looked up to glare at the billionaire and dipped his head down to snog his girlfriend again. Honestly, don't they ever run out of air. But luckily, Tony got saved from an awkward silence when Lady Reindeer Games decided to slap her hand against Loki's head so he can cut the kissing off.

"Loki, stop it! You should listen to the master of the house no matter he's mortal or not! It's only polite!" Sigyn reprimanded quietly. Loki sent a super death glare and Tony couldn't help but gulp loudly. What would the god do since to him? Cause he really didn't mean to ruin their little... _session_. REALLY!

"Ummm... Well, lets start the movie, k?" he mumbled awkwardly, fleeing from the patio to the living room so he could avoid being tortured by the crazy god.

"AVENGERS ASSMBLE!"

* * *

_[In the medical wing of the SHIELD flying headquarters.]"Time to go," Captain America said, nodding at Black Widow._

_"Go where?"_

_"I'll tell you on the way," Captain said urgently, "Can you fly one of those jets?"_

"Of course, Stevey, why'd you even _bother_ to ask. THEY'RE MASTER ASSASSINS! IT'S IN THEIR JOB DESCRIPTION!"

"It's more polite to ask," Steve mumbled in response to Tony's exclaim, who only scoffed in response.

_The metal door opened, "I __can," Hawkeye said gruffly, toweling his hands._ _Captain looked towards the archer worriedly and towards Agent Romanoff, who only nodded affirmative. The Captain let out a worried breath, and asked,_

_"You got a suit?" Hawkeye nodded, "Then suit up." He nodded curtly and left the medical wing to leave the two assassins some privacy and to take care of other information._

_On the land, we see Thor picking up Mjolnir, while Captain America took his shield and Hawkeye, Black Widow, prepared their weapons. _

_"Sir," Agent Hill came up and stood next to Director Fury.  
_

_"Agent Hill?"_

_"Those cards," Hill continued, "They were found in Coulson's locker. Not in his jacket."_

"Huhhh! Fury LIED TO US! EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES! He's so dead," Tony said angrily. All the other Avengers except for Thor-who also doesn't like being lied to (kinda ironic huh?) looked vaguely worried for Fury's life.

_The director held up the bloodied cards and sighed, "They needed the push." _

_"We have now detected a departure from Phase Six," the two people looked out of the glass window, where they spied a tiny speck that is Iron man and a much larger jet that they identified as a Quinjet._

_"They found it," Fury observed, "Get our communications back. Whatever you have to do... I want eyes on everything."_

_"Yes sir," Agent Hill said, nodding her head when Director Fury walked pass her._

* * *

_[In Manhattan] Iron Man was seen flying pass and towards Stark Tower. "Sir, I've turned off the main grid. The device is already self-sustaining," JARVIS informed Stark._

_Iron man hovered above Stark Tower, "Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." Stark's voice came out of the metal suit._

_Selvig shouted back gleefully, "It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something!" Selvig continued breathily, "...A new __universe."_

_"Hmm... Okay," Iron Man prepared his repulsors and shot the forcefield of the Tesseract. The blue energy glowed and blasted Selvig and Iron Man back. _

Sigyn gasped quietly, and began to squeeze Loki's hand painfully, the Avengers smirked at his wince and turned back to the TV.

_"Area is pure energy, it's unreachable," JARVIS said, providing information to Stark._

_"Yeah, I got that." _

_Stark looked down to where Loki is standing and smirking. "Time for plan B."_

_"Sir, the mark seven is not ready for deployment," JARVIS said.  
_

_"Then skip the spinning rims around the clock!" Stark said, exasperated. Iron Man landed on the platform, looking at Loki while the suit came off, engaging him __into a staring battle._

* * *

_[Inside the tower.] "Please tell me that you're going to appeal for my humanity," the god said, clothed in all his glorious leather whilst carrying the godforsaken scepter._

_"Uh... Actually, I'm planning to threaten you," Stark said, pacing on the indoor balcony._

_Loki chuckled and smirked at the genius, "You shouldn't have left your armor there then."_

_Stark nodded his head, "Yeah. Seeing that you have your glowing stick of destiny." _

"I still can't believe you called it that! It's a perfectly fine magic staff that contained about, as you _Midgardians_ say it, one thousand kilowatts!" The assassins looked impressed while the Science Bros, aka Tony and Bruce whistled appreciatively. Loki smirked at Thor and Steve's questioning glances while Sigyn only looked disapprovingly at her wayward fiancé.

"Oh well."

_Loki looked down on the scepter fondly, "Should you like a drink?" Stark said when he arrived at his bar._

_"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki said, smiling a shit-eating grin._

_"No, no, no! Threatening," Stark said, walking to his bar, "No drink? You sure? I'm having one."_

_Loki breathed impatiently and walked to the windows. He said to Stark ominously, "The Chitauri are coming... Nothing will change that... What I have to fear?"_

_"The Avengers," Stark stated happily while pouring himself some scotch, Loki stalked towards him scepter in hand, his eyes narrowing. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team... Earths mightiest heroes and things-"_

_"Yes. I've met them," Loki interrupted smugly._

_"Yeah. Takes us well to get any traction on you without one... But, lets do a headcount here... Your brother, the demigod... the super soldier, who kind of ives up to the legend..." Here, Stark Started to put on his metal cuffs just in case the god loses his temper, "A mammoth with **breathtaking** anger management issues..."Loki looked up from his pacing amused, "Two master assassins and **you**! Big fella. You managed to piss off... every single one of them!" Stark exclaimed, pointing a finger at the demigod. _

_"That was the plan," Loki said, undeterred._

_"Not a great plan," Stark said, "When they come... and they will... they'll come for you."_

_"I have an army," Loki said, slightly infuriated at the puny mortal in front of him who dare defy him._

_"We have a hulk," Stark rebuked._

"Woah! Since when did I become a threatening material?" Bruce shouted at Tony angrily, jumping up from the sofa.

"Ummm... Since you became a giant green rage monster?" Was the slightly meek reply. Bruce huffed angrily and sat down.

_"Oh, I thought the beast have wandered off-" _

_"You're missing the point! There's no **throne**, there's **no** version of this, where you come out on top... **Maybe** your army comes, **maybe** it's too much for us to __handle... but it's all on you," Stark said shaking his head, "Cause if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure that we'll avenge it."_

"GREAT SPEECH, TONY! Never knew you had it in you," Steve appraised, clapping Tony so hard on the back that for a moment, Tony thought that he'll fly out off the window and become the road's genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist meat splat._  
_

_Loki stalked forward, staring threatening into the billionaire's eyes, "How will your friends have time for **me**... when they're busy fighting you?" He hissed._ _Stark stared slightly frightened at the scepter which is leveled to his arc reactor. Blue energy started to glow and, '__Tink!' The sadistic grin on the god's face morphed into one of confusion and he tried again, but the results is the same. "This usually works," he stated. _

_Stark said casually, "Oh, performance issues... You know, not uncommon." _

Thor _really_ winced, "Friend Tony, I pity you. You should know that you never, ever, comment on my brothers mistakes. In fact, I think that the people that hadn't suffer repercussion were only my brother's teacher, mother and Sigyn," he finished slightly thoughtfully. All the Avengers swiveled their towards the delicate looking goddess who only pretended to sniff haughtily at them and then smiled a mischievous grin.

"Hey! By the way, can you tell us how you met? I mean, how can Rudolph over their even find a fiancée? No offense. Wait, actually... YES OFFENSE!"

"Tony, grammar please," Bruce rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Are you a teenage girl or something?"

"Ummm... NOPE!" When Tony saw Loki's slightly embarrassed face, Sigyn's proud haughty face and Thor's awkward face, he grinned sharply, "_Now_ I _really_ want to know."

"Lets discuss it later, ok?" Loki said quickly.

"Ok! But i get to tell them!" Sigyn pouted up at her refusing fiancé cutely, "Please?" When it still looks as if Loki's going to refuse, Sigyn changed her tactics. "Ok! You get to tell them! But no sex for a year!" Loki groaned and accepted. Natasha smiled at the goddess and said, "You're mean... I like you!" Sigyn beamed.

_"One out of five... OOMPH!" Loki's patience had all gone out and had thrown Stark across the room by his neck._

_"Jarvis?" Stark asked quietly as he struggled to get up, "You can turn now." The god gave him no chance to fight and again grabbed __hold of the billionaire's throat and said threateningly into his ear,_

_"You all. Will. Fall. Before ME." _

_"DEPLOY!" Stark shouted desperately. Loki lifted the billionaire up into the air and with one last desperate shout of "DEPLOY!" the worlds' greatest genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was thrown out of the window._

At this the Avengers winced and Tony looked nervously towards the window. When they didn't hear gloating from a certain god, they turned around only to see Sigyn glaring angrily at said god, and the said god wincing in apology. All the heroes had to crack a smile at the hilarity of the scene. _HAH_! A 5 foot 4 goddess glaring a 7 foot god into submission! "I'm so going to post this on Facebook!" Tony shouted, squealing like a teenage school girl.

_The god looked back up and saw a red suit coming towards him at neck-breaking speed. It went straight down to wear Stark was falling and scanned the metal cuffs, forming a metal suit around the falling human. "And there's another person you pissed off, his name's Phil," Loki looked up and prepared to blast the metal suit, only to get blasted in the face by the repulsor beams._

Sigyn gasped quietly and began to look over her fiacé's face in concern. Loki suddenly began to double over in pain while clutching his eye. The goddess looked on in concern and started kissing Loki while the god stared at a jealous looking Tony. Tony swore he saw the god smirk while he engaged Sigyn into a snogging session. The mortal Avengers looked slightly uncomfortable while Thor only went to make another pot of coffee.

* * *

The part of the war, (which earned a lot of gasps and a no sex for one month for Loki courtesy of a certain goddess) ended with Tony almost sacrificing his life heroically.

_Loki climbed up the stairs wincing. He looked up and saw all six __Avengers carrying weapons and an arrow pointed at his nose. "If it's all the same for you... I'll have that drink now." The only reply he got was an angry grunt from the Hulk._

"Lo? Are you okay?" Sigyn asked concernedly once the movie was finished.

"Yes," Loki replied curtly, still glaring at Bruce angrily.

"At least he beat some sense into you!" Sigyn said optimistically. Tony snorted and Bruce just nodded happily.

* * *

**END OF THE AVENGERS MOVIE! NEXT UP, THOR 2! **

**P.S. And the explanation of how Loki and Sigyn met.**

***REVIEW!***


End file.
